LA MENTIRA DE TUS OJOS
by Dallas Monroe
Summary: Bella Swan vuelve al Myers, el pueblo donde pasó la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia, allí se reencontrará con sus gentes y con la persona que ha hecho que vuelva allí: su profesor de los ultimos años de escuela. Pero ella no imagina lo que los hilos del destino ha entretejido...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si en cambio la trama.  
Disfruten de la historia; gracias.

Capitulo Primero.  
He vuelto después de tanto tiempo y parece estar todo donde lo recordaba. Las mismas placas en las calles, ahora amarillentas, los zócalos dibujados donde caí más de una vez corriendo, perseguida por alguna amiga, jugando al escondite. La misma calle estrecha y corta donde iba a parvulario y el aroma a leña quemada, filtrándose por las ranuras de las casas bajas hacia el exterior.  
Ensanché las aletas de mi nariz e inhalé. Todo eran recuerdos que me sacudían el alma.  
El cielo encapotado, parecía compadecerse de mi tristeza, volver de nuevo a Meyers no era algo que contemplara en ese estadio de tiempo, pero las manos del destino me habían vuelto a enterrar allí, aunque fuese por el plazo de pocos días.  
Subí las calles mirando las grandes ranuras entre los adoquines de tierra y miré el castillo con horror, había envejecido con tanta crueldad que un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal llegando hasta mis pies, embutidos en unas botas de tacón medio de ante negras.  
No se veía un alma, toda los habitantes de Meyers permanecían en sus casas, resguardándose del frío, del viento y del pueblo, cada vez más vacío y lúgubre.  
Los tiestos llenos de geranios que daban la bienvenida al paseo principal a la entrada del castillo, seguían allí, pero de ellos sólo quedaba los tallos secos y marchitos de lo que alguna vez fueron flores.  
Mis botas era lo único que se oía, el tintineante repicar de las tapas del tacón de la bota, insegura a cada paso.  
Apreté el cuello de la trenka hacia mi piel y cerré los ojos, alzando la vista de nuevo.  
Había llegado.  
Allí estaba mi destino, un destino forzoso, que iba a tratar que fuera lo más breve posible, pero destino al fin y al cabo.  
Agarré la herradura puesta del revés que hacia de llamador de la gran puerta y toqué un par de veces con seguridad, aunque la mano me temblaba, ya no sabia diferenciar si era del frío o a causa del nerviosismo del que era presa.  
Una brisa movió mis cabellos castaños y los aparté de mi rostro.  
-¡Eh, a quién buscas!.- La voz hizo que volviese mi cabeza hacia el destinatario, achicando los ojos a causa del viento que cada vez atizaba con más crueldad, viendo como un hombre de unos 60 años caminaba hacia dónde yo estaba, vestido de campesino junto con un perro labrador, sucio y desnutrido.  
Señalé el portón del castillo e intenté sonreír, creo que no pude.  
-Busco al señor Cullen.- grité, con decisión mientras el hombre y el perro avanzaban a mi encuentro.  
\- ¿Quién eres y que se te ha perdido aquí, niña? .- El hombre arrugado por el sol y la crudeza del campo, me miró de arriba abajo y se rascó la cabeza.- Si vienes a trabajar, te recomiendo que vuelvas de donde has venido. Este lugar no es para una niña como tú…aunque…- volvió a mirar mi rostro como si quisiera reconocer algún rasgo. Su semblante cambió al deparar en la cicatriz que partía mi ceja izquierda y subía hasta la sien.- Eres la hija de Charles…- el hombre se atragantó .- ¿ No me recuerdas?  
Negué, no había nada en aquel hombre que me recordara a mi niñez o mi prematura adolescencia.  
-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo.- Abrí la boca para justificarme, pero volví a cerrarla, no tenia caso que lo hiciera.  
El hombre hizo un ademán con su mano grande y callosa y sonrió con ternura.  
\- Nadie recuerda a los viejos, Isabella. Soy Pitt, el amigo de tu padre,¿ me recuerdas ahora?  
Busqué entre mis recuerdos y a mi mente vino la imagen de un hombre menudo, moreno y sonriente, que bromeaba sin parar con papá, hablando de cosas que yo ignoraba y que con el tiempo aprendí a comprender y a reírme con ellos.  
Debí de sonreír, porque el hombre dio un paso hacia delante y abrazó mi cuerpo tembloroso.  
Olía a tierra mojada y tabaco , rememorando a papá, la alegría apenas incipiente se convirtió en dolor y sentí que empequeñecía, volviendo atrás en el tiempo.  
Separó su cuerpo del mío, poco a poco y mirándome a los ojos, me preguntó.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? ¿ Te ha visto tu padre? ¿Qué buscas en el castillo?- Trague en seco y miré a Pitt a los ojos.  
-Recibí una carta del Maestro hace días, no sé como sabe de mi dirección de mi vida, pidiéndome que volviese a Meyers. Dentro de la carta mandaba un pasaje para venir hasta aquí y otro para la vuelta, tan sólo para ayudarme decía en su carta. La verdad es que me sorprendió que me recordara, fueron centenas de niños los que pasaron por sus clases y nunca pensé que recordara ni tan siquiera mi nombre.  
El rostro de Pitt se desencajó y llevó su gran mano hacia mi hombro.  
\- No deberías estar aquí, este no es tu lugar. Ve con Charles, eres su hija, y haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre ustedes no quita que vayas a donde es tu verdadero hogar.  
El profesor no puede brindarte nada que no lo haga tu padre, Isabella y sin pedirte nada a cambio.  
Negué, el Maestro tampoco me había pedido nada, sólo me tendía su mano, no podía ser injusta con él, me había buscado y sabía de mis desdichas…papá se había desvinculado por completo de mi vida y no sabia nada de mi, para bien o para mal.  
-Pitt, quizá el profesor sea el único que pueda ayudarme en estos momentos.  
El hombre apretó los dientes y farfulló algo.  
-Acompáñame, quizá no te haya oído, este castillo es muy grande y tiene muchas entradas, giraremos por la parte de la plaza, allí entra el servicio. – lo seguí y escuché mientras bordeábamos toda la fachada del inmenso castillo.-Busca a Alice, ¿recuerdas a mi hija? – a mi mente viajó la imagen en movimiento de una niña menuda, mucho más que yo, con el pelo de puntas disparadas y rostro sonriente -Ella trabaja aquí desde hace unos años, después de buscar suerte en la capital y venir preñada de un individuo del que nada más se supo. El niño se malogró, y no quiso salir de Meyers, el profesor buscaba gente para trabajar dentro del castillo.  
A veces el profesor tiene visitas ininterrumpidas durante todo el año.  
Gracias a él, Meyers medio subsiste, da trabajo en el campo, en el castillo y ha pedido un permiso para instalar una fábrica de embotellar agua. Bien sabes que esta zona tiene un agua selecta…el pueblo está en deuda con él y si termina teniendo los permisos para la embotelladora, dará vida u trabajo a este pueblo medio muerto. La deuda seguirá siendo más grande y…  
Pitt calló y se tensó ante los murmullos y las risas del patio exterior del castillo.  
Como él había predicho, el maestro tenia invitados y muy posiblemente por eso no me habían oído tocar en la puerta principal.  
-Entraremos por la puerta de servicio, si el profesor te espera, no le importará que te instales mientras él atiende a sus invitados. – Pitt guiñó un ojo- Busca a mi hija.  
Caminamos hacia un pequeño túnel y allí el hombre abrió con seguridad, siguiéndolo.  
Al entrar varias personas miraron a Pitt y lo saludaron acto seguido me miraron a mi.  
-Es la hija de Charles- sentenció Pitt, mirándolos a todos-Tratadla como si fuera Alice.  
Una mujer con cabellos color caramelo avanzó hacia mi y sonrió tiernamente.  
-Soy Esme, te llevaré a la habitación que hay asignada para ti. El maestro me tiene puesta al corriente de todo. – la mujer me tomó la mano dulcemente y la,acarició- Estarás bien, tranquila.-  
Esme miró a Pitt que la miraba reticente.- No temas Pitt. No lo hagas.  
Pitt me abrazó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir una sola palabra  
Me quedé mirando la puerta hipnotizada, mientras que un murmullo incesante acontecía a mis espaldas.  
-¡Callaos y seguid a lo vuestro! Sígueme  
Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

La trama por el contrario es de la autora.

Gracias por leer-

Capitulo Segundo.

La mujer a la que seguía el paso no debía de tener más de 40 años, sus piernas torneadas se podían vislumbrar claramente pese a la holgura del pantalón. Una camisa negra, acariciaba tenuemente sus curvas y un cabello brillante se posaba sobre sus hombros gráciles.

El interior del castillo era lúgubre y olía a humedad, toqué mi nariz como si me quemase y no pude ahogar una tos delatora.

\- Sólo es esta parte del castillo, querida. Estamos paseando por lo que un día fueron las mazmorras. Aunque el profesor hizo obras en esta parte, parece ser que el castillo no quiere desvincularse de lo que un día fue. Tu lugar está arriba, en la segunda planta. Utilizaremos el monta cargas.- Sin girarse si quiera, podía adivinar por cómo me hablaba que no perdía la sonrisa en ningún momento – He advertido que no llevas equipaje, Isabella y tengo entendido que pasarás unos días entre nosotros.

El rubor golpeó mi rostro.

Podía inventar cualquier cosa, pero intuí que aquella mujer debía de tener una mínima cordialidad con el maestro y sabía de mis penúrias. ¿Pero porqué preguntaba entonces?

Se detuvo unos instantes y me miró escudriñando el alma. Dudé uno u dos segundos y decidí contestar mientras ambas subíamos dentro de un montacargas que ella tuvo que esquivar para no golpearse en la cabeza.

\- Lo que vé es prestado. He perdido todo lo que alguna vez tuve – No la miré, no quería ver en sus ojos algún rastro de lástima o compadecimiento. – El banco me embargó la casa y cuando volví de comer en un albergue de mi zona, me encontré en la calle. Todo lo que alguna vez fue mío, probablemente ahora esté en cualquier mercado de segunda mano. Mis ropas, mis libros…- El monta cargas se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con tosquedad.

-Aquí estarás bien. Hasta el momento que decidas quedarte no faltará de nada en tu vida. Si bien los hospedados en el castillo no tienen grandes lujos, si un ambiente cómodo y salvan todas las primeras necesidades.

Me tomó ventaja, obligándome a seguirla.

Ostentosos candelabros apuntaban hacia nosotras con ténue luminosidad, las paredes de papel pintado rugoso, imitaba una cenefa antigua a lo largo del zócalo y el techo. No pude aplacar la tentación de acariciar con la mano la pared, el papel y notar el calor que se desprendía de ella.

Esme giró y ante nosotras aparecieron seis puertas ornamentadas rústicamente. El biselado rozaba la vulgaridad, pero el color blanco la neutralizaba para darle un aspecto que complementaba con aquel lugar del castillo en su totalidad.

Abrió la puerta, quedándose dentro. Me quedé un momento en el marco, dudando entrar o no.

Finalmente lo hice, sin mirar a Esme.

La habitación contaba con una cama de 135cms, sin cabezal, vestida con una colcha azul turquesa, al lado izquierdo una pequeña mesa de noche con una lamparita clásica de color madera y blanco, un armario de dos puertas del mismo color y un ventanal grande, sin persiana, manchado por las gotas de la lluvia que ya había comenzado a inundar con su tristeza todo Meyers.

-¿Es de tu agrado? No contempla muchos lujos, pero si tendrás lo necesario. Han de traer esta tarde un profesor lo ha encargado exclusivamente para ti. Ven- Caminé tras ella,abrió una puerta estrecha – También tienes un aseo. No es muy grande, pero salvará tus primeras necesidades.

Era mejor de lo que esperaba, desde luego.

Un plato de ducha no muy grande, lavamanos, con un espejo de forja torneado , un w.c. y un pequeño armario detrás de la puerta donde se hallaban dispuestas varias toallas de baño y manos.

-Es perfecto.- susurré.

La mujer emitió una sonora carcajada.

-El profesor sabia que dirías esto. Toma- miré su mano, un sobre alargado invitaba a ser agarrado.- Es del profesor, no podrá darte la bienvenida personalmente hasta mañana en la noche, quizás hasta pasado mañana. Agárralo.

Tomé el sobre dudosa,llevándolo a mi pecho inconscientemente.

-Gracias. – Sonreí sin que este gesto llegara a mis ojos.

-No me las des, Cualquier cosa que necesites, llama por aquí- apuntó con el dedo un interruptor- subiré yo o cualquiera que esté aseguraré de asignarte una persona que atienda tus necesidades. – Agarró mi mano con la suya, acariciándola – Feliz estancia Isabella Swan.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y suspiré, mirando el sobre blanco , caminé hacia la cama y sin quitarme la trenka si quiera ,me dispuse a leer lo que el maestro habia dejado escrito para mi.

El papel perfectamente doblado, crujió levemente al desdoblarlo, maravillándome ante la perfecta y exquisita caligrafía que tenia ante mí.

"Apreciada señorita Swan:

Espero que todo lo organizado sea de su agrado. Sinceramente si es así, cumpliría mi misión para con usted. Dé utilidad a todo lo que hay en sus aposentos y a lo que llegará en horas venideras.

Disculpe mi ausencia, pero dados mis infinidad de proyectos para el futuro de Myers, no podré darle la bienvenida que usted se merece.

Si desea salir a pasear, visitar a amigos; me consta que aún tiene contacto con ellos; no dude en hacerlo, pero le ruego encarecidamente que vuelva antes de las 00,00, ya que prescindimos de bastante personal a partir de las 23,30 y no me gustaría que pasara la noche fuera del castillo.

Espero que su estancia sea agradable y tranquila.

Cualquier duda, no dude preguntarle a Esme o a mi, que aunque no pueda presentarme ante usted, puede enviar misivas, que Esme hará llegar a mí con total confidencialidad.

Sin más, me despido de usted señorita Swan.

Saludos cordiales

Edward Cullen "

Releí la carta un par de veces, era tan impersonal…

… como aquella primera, que entró en mi buzón, vía correo certificado.

Podría no haber ido a recogerla a la sucursal postal, pero algo más fuerte que yo me obligó a hacerlo

Cuando vi de quien se trataba no podía creerlo, el maestro Edward Cullen…apenas lo recordaba, un hombre con rostro desdibujado, alto y de figura desgarbada.

Aunque sus ojos verdes los recordaba con bastante nitidez, pese a que los escondía bajo unos lentes y su rostro, bajo una barba.

El Maestro llegó a Myers cuando yo apenas tenia 14 años.

Mamá aun estaba con papá y yo, con ellos.

El día de su llegada, la tienda de los Newton era un hervidero de chismorreos.

Un nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen había llegado a Myers, gente bien posicionada que buscaba la tranquilidad en aquel entorno.

Los primeros Cullen habían sido médicos.

Eleazar de medicina general y su compañera Carmen enfermera y comadrona.

Habían llegado buscando el anonimato ya que se decía que él tenia esposa e hijos y los había abandonado por ella, por Carmen.

Ellos fueron los primeros, y años después llegó el profesor.

La relación parentesca siempre se había mantenido en duda.

Unos decían que era uno de los hijos de Eleazar y otros que era su hermano o primo.

Tengo pocos recuerdos de los primeros Cullen, nunca me interesaron, nunca los vi, siempre habían estado recluidos bajo las paredes del castillo, sin involucrarse con las gentes de Myers…

…el profesor Edward, pese a ser docente en nuestro colegio, tampoco había sido hombre de grandes conversaciones.

Si he de ser sincera conmigo misma, siempre tuve cierto temor a aquel hombre de figura enjuta y ojos fríos como el acero, a raíz de que Mike Newthon me hiciera correr detrás de él en busca de mi bocadillo y propiciando que cayera rodando por uno de los desniveles de aquellas calles antiguas. He de aclarar que Myers se encuentra casi encapsulado en una montaña.

Perdí el conocimiento y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue al profesor tocándome la frente con sus manos terriblemente frías, mientras yo me hallaba tirada en la,camilla de la sala,de primeros auxilios…la ambulancia se llevaba a alguien y le pregunté al profesor que qué había pasado, que no recordaba. Él contestó sin ninguna emoción que Mike Newthon se había roto varios huesos, jugueteando por los precipicios de una carretera a la que nos tenían prohibido ir.

Días después recordé que había pasado y no quise preguntar ni dar más vueltas al asunto.

A partir de ese momento Mike Newthon no se acercó más a mi, es mas me huía.

Pasándome una de mis manos por la frente cerré los ojos, necesitaba aire.

Caminé en dirección al gran ventanal que dejaba pasar la poca luz que alumbraba en la habitación aplastando mi rostro contra el cristal.

Myers, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando lo abandoné, con sus casas bajas y sus tejados antiguos de teja.

Una cortina de lluvia me impidió ver la casa de papá a lo lejos, pero sabía que estaba...jugueteé con los dedos intentando alcanzarla, con un dolor incomensurable en el alma. Yo debía de estar allí, no en casa del profesor, no en casa de un desconocido.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que saltara al mundo real, a la habitación del castillo, a la morada del profesor. Me giré en redondo y ví una figura menuda vestida de negro al completo, con un cabello tan familiar que reconocí al instante: Alice.

Ella también me reconoció, pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba la sorpresa.

-Isabella...Isabella Swan . - susurró.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en cambio la trama es de mi completa autoría.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este relato de antemano.

Besos.

Capitulo Tercero.

Sonreí, era,Alice. No hacia falta ir en su busca, estaba allí. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, pero me contuve , protegiéndome.

-¿Alice, verdad? – Avancé hasta ella, se había quedado petrificada delante de la puerta, como si hubiera visto un fantasma – Tu cabello- alargué la mano, tocando suavemente un mechón – Te reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Mirándola a los ojos advertí el miedo y reculé.

Tragó saliva y negó un par de veces desubicada.

\- Siento haber entrado así, me he equivocado. Pensaba que este cuarto era el que me asignaron el viernes…- Caminó hacia el servicio abriendo y cerrando la puerta.- El profesor te tiene asignada a Ángela, no a mi. – Avanzó varios pasitos, sonriendo entrañablemente. - ¿Trabajarás en el castillo?

Negué lentamente.

\- Mi idea no es quedarme en Myers demasiado tiempo. Estoy aquí por el profesor. Mi estancia no se alargará más de lo necesario, al menos eso quiero evitar.

Ella se retorció las manos, bajando el rostro.

-Recuerdo a tu madre. – Levantó la cabeza para mirarme- Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Charlie comprendió que no volveríais.

Fruncí el ceño, girando en redondo mi cuerpo …mirando el ventanal salpicado de lluvia.

-Mamá nunca quiso estar aquí. La tristeza de Myers la mataba lentamente. Si papá la hubiera comprendido un poco, no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió. Y yo no estaría aquí sino allí; con papá.

La muchacha suspiró apretando los labios.

-¿Te irás de Myers sin ver a Charlie? – sus ojos grandes me miraron interrogantes.

Negué varias veces, caminando hacia la cama y sentándome sobre ella

– Él tiene su nueva familia, yo no sumo nada en su vida, ya no. Desde el momento que decidí marcharme con Reneé elegí, ahora ya es tarde para volver. Es tarde para recuperarnos.

Mi estómago rugió sintiéndome avergonzada. - ¿ Dónde podría comer algo?- pregunté, observando más detenidamente la indumentaria de Alice.

-"Twins" sigue abierto – informó ella juntando las piernas y posicionando ambas manos sobre sus caderas – Ahora lo lleva Jacob, ¿ lo recuerdas?

Asentí ligeramente. A mi me memória llegaba la imagen de un crío desgarbado y mal nutrido, de piel olivácea y cabellos negros como la pez…pero mi total atención iba dirigida a la vestimenta de Alice, que se comprendía de una camisa negra de un género parecido al satén, unos pantalones rectos del mismo material y unas bailarinas con las puntas doradas. Sobre el su pecho una tarjetita pinzada sobre la camisa, cuidada al milímetro se podía leer:

" M.A. Brandon"

-¿Isabella…?

Alcé las cejas suspirando, dando un bote y caminando hacia ella, que en todo momento parecía querer evitar una distancia más que liviana entre ambas.

-¿Cómo se sale de aquí? – Sonreí – Necesito dar de comer a la béstia – dije pasándome la mano por el abdomen.

\- Vamos- dijo abriendo la puerta – Te guiaré.

Dejando la que era mi habitación atrás, salí del castillo de la mano de Alice, tomando especial atención en el camino de vuelta

Con una llave en el bolsillo de mi trenka , 20 dólares y el juramento de volver antes de las 23,30, salí del castillo, con la duda si estaba haciendo bien o no.

….

" Twins" había cambiado notoriamente, sus mesas ya no eran de hierro forjado y la barra alargada no tenia los lavabos a su término, ganando en espacio y en salubridad.

Apenas había ambiente, pero si una mesa alargada frente a los ventanales, demasiado ruidosa.

Intuí que eran del equipo de fútbol de Myers por la equipación.

Ellos no dejaron de vociferar cuando entré, pero si pude sentir las miradas de varios habitantes del pueblo, incluído el chico moreno y fuerte que cargaba las neveras con botellas de cristal. Parándome frente a la barra, agarré una servilleta, fijando mi vista sobre el logo"Twins, más que el doble

-Hola.

Levantando la mirada, me encontré con los ojos negros y curiosos del chico moreno.

-Hola.- respondí - me gustaría comer algo. ¿Es posible?

Él miró al hombre mayor que limpiaba la barra, buscando una respuesta.

-Bocadillos fríos. La cocina cierra a las 16,00 y no abre hasta las 20,00.

Alcé las cejas, buscando algún reloj que pendiera en alguna pared.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté al chico, con mi mejor sonrisa.

Echó mano a su bolsillo trasero del pantalón vaquero y saco el celular.

-Las 18,45, señorita desconocida.- sonrió de nuevo rascándose la cabeza – Me eres terriblemente familiar, ¿tienes familia aquí?

Cerré los ojos suspirando.

-Si.

\- ¿ Ves? – miró al hombre que seguía limpiando la barra - ¿Se puede saber quién?

-Charles, Charles…Swan..- mi voz temblorosa y aguda llegó al hombre de la barra, dejando su tarea.

\- ¿Eres Bella? De verdad…eres ¿ Bella Swan? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Jacob Black el hermano de Leah.

Imágenes de la infancia volcaron en mi, sensaciones de antiguos recuerdos.

Leah, había sido mi amiga por años, hasta que marchó a estudiar fuera de Myers.

-¿Sabe Charles que has vuelto? – una voz desconocida me hizo ladear el rostro. Era el hombre de la barra el que preguntaba.

-No lo creo.

Se hizo el silencio.

Bajé la mirada y me encontré con la carta de menús.

\- Pide lo que quieras. Para ti, la,cocina está abierta.- Jacob Black, sonrió enseñándome todos sus dientes y lo imité.

\- Gracias. La verdad es que estoy muerta de hambre.

No creo haber comido tanto en mi vida. Al acabar pedí un café con leche y me encontré con la compañía de Jacob, que amablemente me propuso de acompañarme dónde me hallaba alojada. Al decirle que estaba en el castillo, torció el gesto y me miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

\- Leah, se pondrá loca de contenta cuando sepa que has vuelto. ¿Por qué no vas a verla? Yo no le diré nada. Prometido.

Alzó las manos cómicamente, mientras subíamos la,calle que comunicaba con el castillo.

\- Si…lo haré. Me gustaría saber de ella, qué ha,sido de su vida.

\- Dáme tu numero de teléfono y yo te aviso cuando llegue a casa de trabajar.

Miré a Jacob, deteniendo el paso.

\- No tengo célular.

Juntó las cejas extrañado y una carcajada brotó de sus labios.

\- Venga, Bella. Si no quieres darme tu contacto no hace falta que pongas esa excusa. Es ridícula.

Bajé la mirada.

\- No tengo ninguna necesidad de mentirte. No tengo celular, es más; no tengo nada. He venido aquí con los pasajes pagados y ropa prestada. Me quedan 10 dolares de los 20 que tenía.

Él contrajo el rostro y terriblemente serio apuntó hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué haces en la casa de Cullen?

\- Me pidió que de mis desdichas…no sé cómo, pero lo sabe. Y se ha ofrecido sé de que manera, pero no he tenido opción.

Jacob gruñó, mascullando algo entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí.

\- Tenias otra opción. Y es Charlie. Ese hombre es extraño, no me fio de él, él ni de todos los Cullen…

De pronto se levantó un viento helado y subí las solapas de la trenka.

\- He de irme,Jacob. Gracias por acompañarme. Buscaré a Leah antes de marcharme.

Giré hacia la el gran pórtico del castillo, dejando a mis espaldas a Jacob; algo enfadada.

Al llegar a la entrada tiré del llamador y me abrieron la puerta, avancé con confianza y de repente un escalofrío me erizó la nuca, girándome en redondo.

Estaba oscuro, pero podía adivinar una silueta alta y delgada, la ténue luz que se filtraba del exterior centelleó en los lentes que aquel sujeto llevaba puestos…era él, era el profesor.

\- Señorita Swan…

Su voz llegó a mi como tantas otras veces, en el aula de clase. Sin emoción, sombría.

\- Profesor…

\- Sigame, la acompañare a,su habitación y habláremos.

Avanzando , me tomó la delantera y lo seguí, con un andar lento y meditabundo.

Nerviosa, contemplé como su cabello brillaba pese a la tenue luz que nos brindaba el castillo, reconociendo aquél cabello cobrizo tan inusual.

¿Cuántos años debía de tener ya el profesor?

Debía pasar de los cincuenta.

Llegamos al pasillo de las seis puertas y me optó debidamente con una de mis manos que abriese la,habitación.

Agarré la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo de la trenka y la metí por la,ranura; adentrandone en el cuarto.

El profesor me siguió dando al interruptor de la luz.

-Confié en que aceptaría mi proposición, pero me he sorprendido gratamente al saber de usted con tanta celeridad.

Frente a él, pude deparar en su rostro con cierta tranquilidad nerviosa…si bien la imagen del profesor no se había guardado en mi memoria, parecía igual a hace 15 años como si el tiempo no hubiera cambiado nada de él.

Los mismos lentes ovalados de estructura metálica, pelo ayudado con gomina o algún símil, pero rebelde ya que en algunas zonas se revelaba y despeimándose dándo un aspecto de absoluta dejadez.

Vestido con un traje de chaqueta antiguo color marrón oscuro y una camisa blanca con corbata ancha de un tono similar al traje.

Carraspeé. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba observándolo.

Me pregunté si pensaría que me había vuelto una descarada.

-No tenía opción. Sinceramente. En la calle, sin trabajo y embargada puede usted suponer que lo más fácil para mí ha sido huir, huir como una cobarde.

\- No sea tan cruel consigo misma. Ha sido víctima de las circunstancias. – Avanzó un paso hacía mi, y yo por instinto, volví a,recuperar la distancia inicial dando un paso hacia atrás. – Aquí tendrás todo lo que necesite hasta que estudiemos que podemos hacer con sus problemas. ¿Desea volver a Othan?- Juntando las cejas, se movió por la habitación obligándome a mirarlo.

\- Me gustaría – observé un gran escritorio donde hacia sólo unas horas, era pared, el profesor sabía más de mí que yo misma. - ¿Cómo supo de…?

Avanzando hacia el escritorio, me senté sobre una silla giratoria de color negro, paseé los dedos por ella, era piel.

-Tengo medios para saber de quien me interesa. – Lo miré, obdervaba el paisaje de casas bajas desde el ventanal – Le he preparado esta habitación a conciencia, sabia dónde apuntaban las vistas. – Levanté mi trasero de la silla y caminé , recortando la distancia entre nosotros, siguiendo su mirada…hacia la casa de papá.

Continuará….


End file.
